


Kisses

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I just felt like writing, I must hate myself, Multi, but there's alot of shit in here, look at all my children, there might be something naughty but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Summary: So many different types of kisses to be had.





	1. All Night

 He didn’t know what was wrong with him when she started dancing. It was a long night after a hearty day of adventure, and while he spent time filling his stomach with ale and meat, she didn’t.

Narcissa had gotten up and into her element. She loved being around people and drinking in their attention. She was passed between elves,tieflings, humans and a few dwarves even as the night went on. The strangers held her like she was going to be their prize for the night. A small little pit grew in his stomach as he watched a younger human man spin her around, before dipping her and that’s when he stood up.

He made his way over and cut in when a slow song began to play. She paired up with him and smiled as he awkwardly tried to lead her into a slow dance.

“I’ve been waiting…” She said as she looked down at him.

His hand was placed firmly on her lower back. “Well, I’m sorry I kept you waitin’ lass.” He leaned up and kissed her.

It was there, in the center of a dingy tavern where he had waited all night to prove to her that no matter who she danced with, she’d go home with him.


	2. Tomorrow

Ayrie never liked the heat. She was used to the cool mountains and the quiet temples of her home. But dragging her ass out to the desert with Mavieth, Branalsh and the others was necessary. She needed to take out the evil in the world and she was going to do that with them by her side. She stripped off the heavy layers of armor and set them to the side of her pack. Everyone was getting the camp set up and Mavieth was currently setting her bedroll up next to hers. When the others had all but left to gather things, leaving the two alone, Maveith spoke up.

“So, uh, we’re pretty close huh?” She said as she picked at her nails. Ayrie just nodded and tied back her hair, letting a bit of the air cool off her skin. “Within the day tomorrow, we will arrive where the evil resides. It will be tomorrow when we either win or we die trying. I hope that we succeed.” She stated as she began to sip from her waterskin. “We might die tomorrow and I’ve never been kissed before,” Mavieth said, almost dejectedly as she looked at Ayrie. After a deep gulp of water, she passed the waterskin over to Mavieth.

“I could kiss you,”

The goliath had been halfway through sipping water when it ended up mostly all over her shirt. “What?” She asked, wiping up her mouth.

“I could kiss you. It may not seem like much but I do understand the feeling of that you are going to die and you have done nothing, and you have wished to do more. So, it is up to you, but I am more than willing.” She rambled as she was simply staring into the fire pit and recalling some of her many lives. She had been so lost in thought, that Mavieth’s touch on her shoulder didn’t register too much. It was only when she had cleared her throat that Ayrie looked up at her. There was a small nod and she leaned in.

 From the start, it was obvious that Mavieth was very inexperienced. But Ayrie liked that part of her. One hand rested on Ayrie’s cheek and the other rested on her back. When they both pulled away for air, Ayrie gets something in her chest thump hard as Mavieth looked at her.

“Thank you Ayrie…”

“It was nothing really..”

But of course, it would be _something_ eventually.


	3. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may be a bit naughty.

What was she doing out here? That was a question she had to ask later as she stripped off her shirt and tossed it to the side. There was no moon tonight, and Cundo was barely outlined in the darkness. He pressed her back to the tree and whispered to her, “I love you,” before kissing her. His hands were warm and rough as he held her close. She had a bit of wild instinct as she grabbed for his shirt and began to pull at it. The noise she let out was a mix between a strangled cat and dying elk as he kissed her neck. "Niri...Are you sure we do this out here?" He asked as he gave a look to the pile of discarded clothes. 

 

 The goliath woman gave a little bit of a snort as she pulled him in and kissed him. "I don't see why not. We're alone and the grove was well guarded. " In truth, she didn't want to try to do this in the mansion with Thavamith and Zairali so close. No matter how hard Thav claimed that the walls were soundproof, she didn't want her sister and cousin to hear her getting nasty with him. He laughed a bit into the kiss as he held her close.  His breath was warm on her skin as he kissed up her neck and softly told her. 

"Even with the soundproofing, I'd make you call out my loud enough for the walls to shake."  

He kissed her and lead her into a very loud and wild night where the trees shook with no one to hear. 


	4. Of Undead and Revival

Illya was a fighter, or well she was trying to be. She remembered swinging her blade and feeling the sharp pain of a weapon enter her stomach. Like a rag doll, she crumpled and he felt rage. He brought his weapon down on the skull of the undead thing and it exploded in his divine fury. Tarrick dropped to his knees next to her crumpled body and placed his hand on her stomach to stem the bleeding. Not now. She can't go yet. There were so many things that he didn't tell her. His free hand cradled her head and he began to whimper as he didn't know what to do. 

_ “Kiss her.” _

The voice was barely a whisper as he settled her into his lap. He could remember what the voice was, it was Kesharra. Cradling her head in his lap, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. There was a moment where the healing energy reserved in him entered her body. Warmth returned to her form and she sat up, looking around.

“What..?! what happened, are you okay?” She asked as she turned to look at him. He slumped his shoulders and looked at her with the barest twinge of a smile. “Everything is okay now..” He reached out and held her face in his hands. She was alive again. He had her back again and he could finally tell her, but now wasn't the time. He stood up and helped her up to her feet. "Let's go Illya, you and I both deserve a break."  She nodded happily and stood to her feet. Illya looked pale and like she was going to fall over. His fingers tightened around her hand and he pulled in her close. He didn't want her to drop. 

"I think that I would like that." She said as they walked off and into the early morning.

 


	5. Early Morning

Elisandra was an early riser. As an elf with the ability to trance instead of sleep, she tended to be an early riser.

This time, when she got up to stretch and walk about, she noticed that her three companions were still fast asleep. She smiled as she looked at them. They were so good. Three good people who were fighting with her make things so much better for the world. Kelora was curled up next to her, Lander was on the other side of Kelora and Don was next to her. She didn’t have a family anymore but they...they were a family to her.

She touched Kelora’s cheek and brushed a bit of hair out of her face, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“Sleep well ‘Lora.”

A bit later into the night, when Lander started to fuss and cry, she moved to his side and sat with him. Her fingers ran through his short hair and he seemed to relax. He was uncommonly kind for one with his sad smile. After he calmed down greatly, she just cradled his head in her lap and hummed a tune herself as pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Restful dreams dear Lander.”

 When the sun just barely breached the horizon, she was settled back down on her bedroll with her bow in hand. Don was curled up on his side and she looked at him. She remembered watching Matthew sleep. He was a fighter and she remembered seeing his face twist with the dreams he had. He often told her that he relieved moments where he thought he could do better. Don was the same too. For a moment, she thought that she lost him. But when she reached out and touched his shoulder, He was warm and still very much there. 

His face relaxed as her hand touched him. She leaned over and lightly kissed his fuzzy cheek. 

"Good morning Don."


	6. Back Home

She was dead. It was a shock to see her go down in combat when there was a knife her back. He remembered the feeling of rage build in his stomach as arrow after arrow flew from his bow to kill the creatures around her. It was Fimir would walk her back to their camp and it was the others who began to set up the ritual. He had just gotten her back and of course, she had to go and do this. While the others set up the proper ritual, he just looked at her. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought she was sleeping. The firbolg drew symbols across her face and body and Edmur was trying to busy himself.

The whole group readied and performed the ritual. Fimir offered up his holy symbol, Edmur offered up a dagger gifted to him by Kilyn, and Romari himself offered up the ring to her. The last piece he held onto for the longest time. As the runes began to glow across her body and then a gasp escaped from her throat as her eyes began to flutter open. She was alive again. As she was seeming halfway asleep, resting from the excitement of the day, he settled down next to her. He rested her head his lap and ran his hand through her disheveled hair. “God Kiki, what am I going to do with you?” He asked as she opened her eyes. “I dunno Romari, I...I just feel really tired. What happened?” She questioned as she tried to focus on him but her eyes were just a little unfocused.

His breath caught in his throat before her eyes opened up wider. “Romari Xeaphon, what happened?” She asked.

He brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her on the forehead. “Let’s just be happy that you’re back home Kiki.”


	7. Not Yet

Nimble yawned loudly as she sat up and looked out of her window and out to the sea. It was her home and she loved it greatly.  Kymani was curled up next to her and she looked down at him. He was so cute when he was asleep. She ran her fingers over his cheek and smiled as he shifted in his sleep. She was in love. It was so weird how she was in love with him. He was in love with her too. A little furred head poked out of the blankets and she smiled brightly.

“Hello there Imah, didn’t think you’d be awake.” She said as she scooped up the dog and settled the pet there. The blink dog basked in the attention that she lashived on to it. Nimble kissed her little head and smiled as she received kisses back. The tiefling sat up a bit more proper, watching as the waves lapped up the sides of the boat as they traveled along. Before she could swing her legs over the side of the bed, there was shifting on the bed. Kymani had gotten up and there was a warm hand on her waist. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck and kissed up her jaw.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I was just gonna walk around..” She said as she melted at his touch.

Lazily, his lips drifted down and kissed her back. She let out a small moan as he rubbed the spot right above her tail. “Not yet Rosebud. Stay in bed with me awhile.” He said, pulling her back into the bed. Imah scrambled from her arms and she relaxed back into his hold.

“I don’t think I’ll leave. Not yet at least.” She told him, leaning in and kissing him. His fingers threaded through her hair as he pulled her back down. As they pulled away from each other again, he stared at her and she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Kymani gave her a lazy smile, cocking his head to the side a bit. "Do you want to linger a bit longer, I do have a few new tricks to show you.." His fingers hooked at her waistband, drawing her in. She followed his lead and allowed him to lay her on the bed. He pressed a kiss against her temple before smiling down at her. 

"I love you Rosebud."

"I love you too Sapphire." 

 


	8. She said Yes

Idonnar had her scooped up and walked her into their honeymoon suite, almost dropping her with a laugh. She had said yes. She had agreed to marry him and she survived being in Mount Sumnter. Everything was so good for them. He laid her down on the rose petal covered bed and kissed her. “I love you Starlight.” He murmured to her as he felt another smile creep across his face. Alora returned the kiss happily, before pulling away and sitting up. “I love you too Sunshine, but why don’t you help me out of this dress so I don’t suffocate in this corset.” She said as she reached behind her and began to fiddle with the bindings to her corset. He helped her loosen the corset and she smiled as she took in a deep breath. “Better?” He asked, settling down next to her, brushing a bit of hair from his face.

She nodded and leaned in, kissing him again. Her fingers worked to unbutton his vest and he was busy trying to get her dress undone. He pulled off her dress and she managed to work him out of his vest and top. Idonnar climbed onto of her and held her face, deepening the kiss as they settled back closer to the headboard. “Idonnar…” She said softly, her face and body flushing a warm purple. “Oh Alora...I - “ He rested his forehead against hers and cradled her face in his hands. “I love you.” He told her, tilting her head back and kissing her cheeks and kissing her ears which got her even more purple.  He kissed her on the lips again before pulling off her underthings.

As they were finally undressed fully, she began to giggle a bit.

Idonnar’s face flushed a deep red as she continued to giggle. “What? What’s wrong?”

He asked as she was straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him, smiling as she did. “It’s nothing dearest Sunshine, it’s just..I love you..” She said before leading him off into a night full of wild and loud sex.


	9. It's Been Too Long

Desire was nervous as they entered the town. The last sending they had gotten from Glorious told them that they would be both end up being in Infernia about the same time. It was months since she had last seen him, but they had been talking back and forth for awhile now. She twisted the ring on her hand as she walked along with Grayson. Both he and Syndra were trying to calm her down as she looked out and over the crowds for him. She should be able to hear him hawking wares above the din of the crowd around them. So many different types of tieflings surrounded her as they continued to walk towards the center of the city.  

 She could see Fey’ris in the distance, dressed in finery and had their wings out on full display. There was one with fluffy angel like wings that got a wide berth as they passed out of the marketplace pathway. It was then when she heard it. She heard his voice and him hawking his wares to interested buyers that passed by his stall. Grayson tapped her on the arm and pointed her in the proper direction.

The trio pushed their way through the crowd, Grayson’s hand on her elbow and Syndra’s hand on her bicep. There was a sense of magic that flowed through her from either side of her, and she felt more confident in her steps as she approached his booth.

“Glorious!” She called out to him as she walked towards him. His face lit up as she moved her way through the crowd to him. He made his way towards her and she hesitated for a moment. Glorious threw his arms around her and she scooped him up in a hug.  When she sat him down, she cupped his face lightly, she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s been too long..” She said as they stayed there for a moment and he leaned up, and kissed her on the lips. “Yes.. It’s been too long Arryn, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”


	10. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one features my favorite little stinker of a bard, Depravity

Etain was frustrated with herself.  Why was she like this? She stared down at Depravity as he applied some weird black powder to her eyes, or just around her eyes. “Etain, so again, why do you want me to do this?” He asked as he rested his hand against her cheek. Should she tell him about the fact that she wanted Frodor to look at her more? Would it be stupid to admit that she wanted him to pay attention to her?

“No reason..can’t a girl just want to look nice..?” She asked, and she noticed one of Depravity’s eyebrows quirk up. “Are you sure, because the certain arrival of a group of adventurers and a giant muscle-bound tiefling, this seems a bit strange for you.”  He stated with a sly grin, dipping back into the box of makeup he had at his side.

Instead of pulling out something she expected, he pulled out a small pot of clear goop like stuff. “Etain, I love you, but your lips are chapped as fuck. Put this on and you’ll thank me later.” He said as he placed the pot in her hand. She reached a finger into the container and smeared the clear stuff on her lips. They felt a bit slicker and it smelled like cherries. She handed it back to him and looked at her crossed legs.

“Thanks, Depravity.” She stood up and smiled at him. He tapped her on the thigh and grinned, “Go get you a beefling.” He said with a laugh.

When she headed out to find the party in the tavern, She only found Frodor at a table. He stood to his full height and hugged her tight. “It’s good to see you Etain. It’s been a while. You look good though.”  He pulled away slightly and pressed a kiss to her cheeks, her pale face turning a shade of light pink.

One day she’d tell him, but today was not that day. 


	11. Finally.

It was finally going to happen. Aravari was excited for today, and no one could ruin this for her. Laura pulled her dress out of the closet and she smoothed down the white lace. “It’s so beautiful darling. I can’t believe you and Graham found this in a chest.” She said as she set the dress on a rack. Laura was the greatest friend in the world, and she was delighted when Laura excepted being her maid of honor. She slipped into the dress and smiled as she ran her hands down the beautifully twined lace as she looked at herself in the mirror. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, and she sniffled a bit. .”Ari, you look beautiful - “ Laura said, touching her shoulder. “He loves you no matter what, remember that.”  

Aravari was left to her own devices and she took the time to get ready with the smaller bits. She tucked a flower behind her ear and slipped on her jewelry. Finally, she was ready. She was going to get married to the love of her life and her family couldn’t stop it. Aravari made her way up the rickety steps and stopped when she was greeted with an older woman waiting for her. Her dark hair was pulled out of her face with a starfish. “Child- It’s so good to see you.” Lady Calypso cupped her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled and looked at her. “Thank you for coming,” She said softly and Calypso smiled brightly. “It’s a big day for both you and him, of course, I’m gonna be here. No, let’s get you married.” Together, they turned and Aravari saw him.

 He was handsome. Her heart filled with joy as he looked at her. They had matching smiles as they looked at each other. Calypso walked her down the aisle and she felt her heart soar. When he took her by the hands, she smiled. “Look at you Ari..” He murmured as they looked at each other. “You look beautiful..” Graham’s hand reached up and cupped her cheek. She was beaming as Malcolm cleared his throat.

“I’d hate to interrupt you two, but I was hired for service.” He said and she began to laugh.

As the ceremony commenced, Malcolm called for the vows after binding their hands together. Graham held her hands tight and repeated after Malcolm.

“I,Graham, take thee, Aravari, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to Calypso's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth.”

He smiled and laughed as the goddess herself sat up more and the ocean responded in kind by making the ship tilt slightly to the side.  

Aravari laughed as well, before continuing with her own vows.

“I, Aravari , take thee,Graham, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to Calypso’s holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth.”

Malcolm smiled at the two of them and closed his book. “By the power vested in me by the Raven Queen and partially by Calypso for today, I now pronounce you man and wife. Finally fucking kiss the woman Captain.”  

Graham slipped his hands out of the bindings and swept her off her feet in a kiss. After coming up for air, she looked at him with a full-toothed smile.

“I love you, Graham.”

With a soft smile, he rested his forehead against hers, “I love you too Lass.”


	12. The First Kiss.

She didn't know what was so special about it.  

With all the books that she read, she had built up the idea of the first kiss in her mind of something special and also very _stupid_. It was probably why she just wanted to get it done and over with. But the thing was, she really had no one to kiss.  Except...

Well, Lee was different. 

Of course, she wanted to kiss him, but she didn't know how to go about it. He was kind and sweet and her heart melted when she thought of him. As the party settled down into the night at the tavern, she picked at her sleeves. Morrigan stared at her with a curious expression as the party went up to get food and drinks. "Everything okay dear?" She asked as she scooted closer towards her. Keta took a moment to open her mouth and her mouth closed again as she looked off to where the others were. Morrigan followed her gaze and laughed a bit. " Boy troubles?" She asked and Keta leaned against her. 

"Yeah, boy troubles....how do you ask one to kiss you?" She asked as she looked up at her. 

Morrigan's face scrunched for a moment and then smiled at her. "You'll know when Keta. You'll know when the time is right okay? Don't stress about it." She said as the rest came back with food and drink. So she let it stew in her mind. Finally, the night came and it was time to bed down. Keta had her own room and she was three doors down from Lee, right next to Brimstone and Dravinice between the two.  She was laying on her back and she couldn't force herself to go to sleep.

Something was missing. 

So she gathered up her blankets and shuffled her way over to the third door down, and she knocked three times. She heard the shuffling of blankets and the creaking of a bed before the door opened up. Lee stood there and an looked at her with an arched eyebrow. 

"Keta..is something wrong?" He asked and she pulled the blankets closer around her shoulders. 

"I can't sleep.." She mumbled to him, " Was wondering if I could sleep with you in here..?" She asked as she tilted her head to look back up at him. He didn't say much but he stepped aside to let her in.  As they began to bed down, she sat up again and looked at him. In the dim light, there was something about this time that made her say now. Now was the time. 

"Lee....can I kiss you?" She asked. 

His brow furrowed in confusion before he nodded at her. "Yeah.." He said before she leaned down. 

It was weird. His tusks got in the way but it still didn't make it less special. Her heart thrummed as she felt his hand on her back. Keta felt her breath hitch up when Lee pulled away and looked at her. Both of their faces were tinted pink and she smiled brightly at him. "That....that was nice.." She told him before just scooting down into his arms, feeling right and comfortable there. 

 


	13. Wine Kisses

Spark didn't know what the hell was going on. 

Well, that was a lie, but she was ignoring the fact that she was feeling warm and tipsy. Groshlien was sitting at the bar, a few seats down and he was lost in his watered down ale. Something in her mind was cheering her on to go and talk with him. She made her way over to him and settled down on his lap. 

"Spark...uh what are you doing?" He asked as she tossed her arms around his neck. She giggled to herself as she looked at him. Spark knew that she said something to him and she knew that she told him that she was bored and she wanted him to pay attention to her. His eyebrows shot up and he was looking at her like she was fucking crazy. Then somewhere in her mind, she thought that she probably spoke in that fire language she knew. She laughed to herself again before looking at him with a dopey grin. 

"What? Can't a girl just want some attention?" She asked with a tilt of the head, her hair flickering up lightly. 

He seemed to be a bit confused but he didn't want to question the normally violent monk in his lap. Though, she didn't want to just stay down here. When he was going to sip on his drink, she pushed away his hand and kissed him. Spark didn't give a shit about his teeth and the fact that she felt like her face was going to get fucked up in the morning. She pulled away and gave him a pointed look. 

"Meet me upstairs, five minutes, okay?"

And before he could respond, she headed upstairs and to her room, leaving a very confused hobgoblin behind at the bar.


	14. Chaste to Freed

It was quiet and calm as it could be as she sat at the head on the table. Her corset dug tight into her sides but she suffered through this to be there for him. When she reached over for Arthur's hand, he curled it away from her and picked up his wine. For once, why wouldn't he hold her hand? She just wanted to know that he was there..that he cared.. Her lower lip quivered for a moment before she steeled herself. She was going to be the lady of this house and she wouldn't need him. Arthur raised his wine glass in a toast to his guest and his soon to be...beloved wife.  

Beloved? He couldn't even fucking hug her when she found out that she lost her only connection to her mother. He viewed her as just a trophy and prize to be shown out to all of these knights. But it was hard not to see that he loves her in those private moments. The moments where he'd hold her and tell her that she was his world. She was going to be his moon and stars. 

After a faked sip of wine, she quietly excused herself and headed out to the stables to get some fresh and to think things over. It felt like ages before she heard footsteps behind her and she found that it was Arthur. He wrapped his coat around her shoulders and smiled at her. "Come on dearest, no used to wallow in your emotions, come inside and warm up." He said sweetly, and lead her inside to warm up in their personal quarters. Though when she was left alone by the fire, all she felt was cold. 

Though, that was a far memory in her mind as she was lounging comfortably on Enoch's floor as she was busy pouring over the book of poisonous flowers and mushrooms in the area. There was a light pressure on her legs and she smiled brightly. A spill of auburn hair trailed off of her leg and a small snort of laughter came from under her book. She tucked a bookmark in place, before looking down at her lover. He was smiling and waiting for her to pay attention to him. "Would you like some attention?" She asked with a head tilt and a soft smile.  

"Possibly...what about you?" He asked with an arched up eyebrow.

"You know that sounds quite nice right now.." She said as she climbed up onto their couch. Enoch wrapped himself around her and settled in comfortably as she got back to her book. As she read on about the plants, he pointed out some fairly potent ones. "Mistletoe is a dangerous one.." He said, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. "That is if you want to trudge your way out with old man wrinkle and collect them." Gwen let out a laugh when she thought of spending the day with the tortle, out and about, collecting poisonous plants.  

She grinned and looked back at him. "I think I'd be okay going out there with him as long as I have you there with me.." There was a small expression shift but he leaned down and kissed softly. When he pulled away, his forehead rested on hers. "I'd love to be there out with you. You know that." The woman sighed contentedly as she was brought into another warm embrace. 

"I love you Enoch," 

"I love you too Gwen.." 

.

.

.

.

.

"There's a grub in my hair.."

"Sorry 'bout that suga." 


	15. Surprise.

Iros sighed as she ran the brush through her dark hair. The benefits of being up compared to the others in this realm was that she got to have time with herself. Her small corner of the home was twisted to look like her former home. Bare feet moved across cold cobblestones as she made her way out of her sitting room and back towards her bedroom. Mythosia was going to be the next to rise. They were less complicated than she was but they still took their time to get up and processed. She had the feeling that they were sleeping mainly to humor her but then she was quite happy to have them here with her. 

She slipped through the archway quietly, hoping to sneak up on them. Her plan was quickly foiled as she was enveloped in a pair of arms. Iros snorted and huffed as she looked up at them. They were grinning and laughing to themselves at the little act she was putting on. "Dearest, you know that I know every single part of this home and I know the thoughts here. But good try.." They said, kissing her forehead.  

She laughed to herself as she leaned up and kissed them. Her fingers threaded through their hair and pulled them into a kiss. After a long moment, she pulled away and smiled brightly. "You know, one day, I will find a way to surprise you, dearest," Iros said as she saw them smile. It always filled her joy to see that beautiful smile. They brushed a few stray hairs from her forehead and held her close to them.  

"I wait that day with bated breath, love."

Little did they both know, for once, she would get one over on them. 


End file.
